


Una última vez

by Mako_Slash



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: After the story in the movie, Fanfiction en español, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hiro is Seventeen Years Old, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tadashi is a ghost, Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Slash/pseuds/Mako_Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro visita el Tadashi Hamada Hall para el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano, al tiempo que lidia con los sentimientos que alberga por él, se le dará la oportunidad de encontrarse con él una vez más. Una última vez</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una última vez primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Vengo con esta historia que es la primera parte de un two-shot que estoy escribiendo, espero que les guste mi manera de narras. A veces me pongo muy cursi escribiendo esto, pero en fin. Es una pequeña contribución al fandom en español de Big Hero 6, o Grandes Héroes, para los que la vimos en latinoamérica. Aviso que es sólo la primera parte, más tarde subiré la otra.
> 
> ¿Soy el único que piensa que las voces en Inglés de Tadashi y de Hiro son demasiado graves?  
> ¡Sin nada más que decir, a leer!

Hiro caminó entre las modernas paredes del Tadashi Hamada Hall, mientras el sonido de sus pasos hacía eco en sus oídos. La recepción olía a limpio y una luz tenue iluminaba la entrada, proyectando sombras sobre los largos sillones y los grandes ventanales que, más que ventanas, parecían espejos, reflejando todo el interior con un aire espectral. Ya era bien entrada la noche y el lugar estaba completamente vacío, solo Hiro había obtenido el permiso para estar allí, en una fecha tan dolorosa como el tercer aniversario de la muerte de su hermano, en el mismo lugar donde él había respirado por última vez. Los médicos que examinaron los ennegrecidos restos del cuerpo dictaminaron que tuvo una muerta rápida en la explosión, sin tiempo para sufrir. Pero eso no era consuelo ni de lejos y cada vez que lo recordaba sentía como la tristeza le anudaba la garganta, asimismo que una valentía, un coraje inimaginable lo llenaba, porque mientras tuviera vida, mientras luchase, el deseo de Tadashi no se perdería. Nunca se recuperaría del todo de esa herida y lo sabía, pero su hermano habría querido que lo superase, que intentase vivir su vida lo mejor posible. Utilizando esa “brillante mente suya” para ayudar a los demás.

Rio tristemente, mientras los recuerdos lo invadían. Desde pequeño Tadashi lo protegió, estuvo a su lado y jugó con él, que siempre fue diferente a los demás niños, más inteligente, más maduro y más… solitario, pero él lo compensaba, riéndose juntos, construyendo cosas. Especialmente robots, que fueron la pasión de ambos durante muchos años. Siempre con esa sonrisa tan amable y desinteresada, Hiro jamás oyó una queja salir de los labios de su hermano al tener que cuidarlo, porque, más que cualquier otra cosa, fue su amigo. Un modelo a seguir. Sin él, no sabía que sería de sí mismo en ese momento. Quería pensar que Tadashi estaría orgulloso de él si lo viese en ese instante, trabajando en pos del futuro, salvando gente como un héroe. Observó nostálgicamente la gorra de su hermano que había traído consigo, acariciando el logo. Era una de las pocas cosas que quedaban de él.

Pero tenía un secreto, una terrible verdad que antes no comprendía, pero que el tiempo y el dolor hicieron evidente. Una parte de sí mismo que estuvo evitando y negando, cuestionando su salud mental. Hiro amaba demasiado a Tadashi. Más que como hermano, más que como amigo… estaba enamorado de él. Aún recordaba como su simple tacto, su sonrisa amplia y reconfortante, lo dejaban sin aliento, hacían florecer una extraña calidez en su interior. También como se ponía irritable y de mal humor cuando salía con sus amigos, dejándolo solo en casa, mientras el monstruo de los celos le comía las entrañas. Todo eso cobró sentido como una arrolladora realidad. Pero él ya lo había superado ¿cierto? Sólo era un estúpido amor adolescente, si incluso había un chico en la universidad que le gustaba…

Sabía que a Tadashi sus sentimientos le darían asco, pensaría que era un pervertido, sintiendo lo que sentía por un miembro de su familia… si él estuviese todavía… tomó aire, armándose de valor. Para eso es que había ido a ese lugar ¿no? Le confesaría que había estado enamorado de él, después de todo ya no estaba y Hiro no creía en algo tan maravilloso como los fantasmas, de ser así, no podría dormir por las noches, pensando que una parte de su hermano aún rondaba por este mundo.

-Tadashi, yo- alzó el rostro mirando al aire, imaginando la silueta de su hermano allí, tal como lo recordaba, escuchándolo con expresión amable. Apretó la gorra entre sus dedos- Te… te quería mucho. Es decir, todavía te quiero, pero yo… - carraspeó ¿por qué se ponía tan nervioso?- estaba enamorado de ti. Sé que me odiarás por esto. Sinceramente, si estuvieras vivo no sé si te lo hubiera podido decir. Habría temido perderte. Ahora, no tengo nada que me impida…

Se interrumpió ante un súbito sonido. Pasos. Fueron cortos y casi inaudibles, pero pasos en definitiva. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Había alguien escondido detrás una de las columnas. Se suponía que el edificio estaba vacío ¿había escuchado todo lo que dijo? No, eso era lo de menos ¿y si era un ladrón, un asesino escapado de la cárcel? Empezó a sudar. Tal vez estaba armado y Hiro nunca fue demasiado bueno en las peleas que digamos. Tenía que huir, su cerebro estallaba en alertas de peligro, sin embargo, sus piernas no reaccionaban, empezó a respirar agitadamente, intentando mover su cuerpo anclado al suelo, hasta que una figura emergió de la columna, mirando a Hiro con expectación.

-Sigue, por favor. Quiero saber lo que me querías decir.

Hiro sintió como el pánico le helaba la sangre y como su corazón tamborileaba frenéticamente en su pecho. Debía de estar alucinando, de haberse golpeado la cabeza o haber ingerido una sustancia de dudosos efectos, porque eso que veían sus ojos no era posible. La figura que estaba parada allí no podía ser su hermano. Esperó a que se desvaneciera, o a que lo atacase o algo. Pero siguió allí, vestido de la misma forma que el día en que presentó sus microbots, la chaqueta oliva calzando a la perfección sus anchos hombros. Su rostro se veía serio, pero no asqueado, como Hiro esperaba si es que escuchó lo que dijo. Tragó duro.

La figura comenzó a avanzar en su dirección y finalmente reaccionó, retrocediendo lentamente, sintiendo como lo que creía enterrado bullía en su interior, nublándole la mente. Demasiados pensamientos requerían su atención, y solo atinó a decir con voz temblorosa.

-¿T-Tadashi?

Su aparente hermano sonrío, divertido, para luego poner una exagerada cara de falsa pena, curvando las cejas y frunciendo los labios.

-¿Es que te has olvidado de mí?

Tadashi se aproximó a un aterrado Hiro, levantando la mano, revolviéndole el pelo, antes de que el menor se apartara rápidamente, mirándolo con sospecha, analizándolo concienzudamente. El tacto no había sido frío, aquella mano era tibia y real, pero de algún modo supo que no era de este mundo. Tragó duro y decidió ignorar esa incómoda sensación. Pese a sus primeras inquietudes, confirmó que aquel hombre era su hermano. Nadie más podía tener ese timbre tan agradable en la voz, esos ojos oscuros desinteresadamente benévolos y absolutamente nadie más despertaba ese calor incómodo y a la vez agradable en el estómago de Hiro. Una culposa esperanza comenzó a nacer en él ¿y si…? 

Con una timidez impropia para con su hermano, Hiro le tendió la gorra que había estado retorciendo entre los dedos. Tadashi lo miró, sorprendido, para luego tomar la prenda y comenzar a reír.

-No has cambiado en nada, Hiro. Te extrañé.

Sin que pudiera prepararse psicológicamente, Tadashi lo estrujó entre sus brazos. Ahora eran casi del mismo tamaño y no tenía que agacharse hacia su hermanito. Hiro entrecerró los ojos, perdido en el abrazo con el que soñó por tres años. Era su hermano. Allí, con él, nuevamente. Si era un sueño, no sabía si querer que terminara. Enterró su cara en el hombro de Tadashi. Ese abrazo había sido extraño. Era como los que se habían dado tantas otras veces y a la vez era muy distinto, era un toque de amigos que se vuelven amantes, descargando ese amor tan bien mimetizado con la amistad, con un cariño inocente.

 

-Te amo- brotó de sus labios e inmediatamente sintió alivio y arrepentimiento. Ya estaba, lo había dicho. Y no al aire, sino a al mismísimo Tadashi (o lo que quedaba de él). La situación iba perdiendo realidad en la mente de Hiro. Se apartó ligeramente, únicamente lo suficiente como para observar a su hermano.

Tadashi guardó silencio, escuchando las palabras del otro y una cálida sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, que a Hiro siempre le pareció atractivo. Una agradable mezcla de rasgos asiáticos y caucásicos. Perdido en sus ojos marrones, abandonó todos sus escrúpulos ¿qué importaba si no era real? Era una ilusión perfecta.

-Hiro- empezó Tadashi, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- Tú siempre has sido lo más importante para mí. Yo estaba orgulloso, de ti, aún lo estoy y viéndote ahora… – su rostro se llenó de una feliz melancolía, como lamentándose de algo – No sé en qué momento eclipsaste todo lo demás. Éramos tú y yo, riendo, sonriéndonos con complicidad, nos hicimos muy cercanos. Yo quería lo mejor para ti y… en algún punto, esos sentimientos se convirtieron en algo más. Cuando empecé a pensar en ti como algo más que mi hermano, fue una tortura, mientras aclamabas que me querías, en tus inocentes abrazos yo… albergué esperanzas, no podía evitarlo. Te amo muchísimo, Hiro. Y es ese cariño el que me mantiene anclando a este lugar, pese a que no estoy vivo –A Hiro le pareció ver titilar la figura de Tadashi al decir lo último, pero por lo rápido que pasó, decidió que fue una impresión suya. Lo miró con indecible ternura- Cuánto has crecido.

Hiro sintió como mil sentimientos lo arrastraban en oleadas, mientras acercaba la mano al rostro del mayor, acariciando las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, la boca que pedía a gritos ser acariciada y… lentamente, la distancia que separaba sus rostros se redujo a nada, moviendo sus labios contra los del otro. Hiro pensó que iba a morir, físicamente se sentía un millón de veces mejor que cuando fantaseaba con ello. Pasó los dedos entre los cortos cabellos de su hermano, acercándolo más, las lenguas de ambos luchando por ganar espacio, descargando con una voracidad medida a duras penas los sentimientos que ambos habían contenido durante años. 

Cuando el aire se les acabó (por lo menos a Hiro, que todavía respiraba), se acurrucó en el pecho de Tadashi, teniendo que doblar el cuello para hacerlo, pero por otra parte se alegraba de haber pegado por fin el estirón, ahora podía mirar a su hermano desde un punto de vista más alto, más cercano a él, como un igual… ¿cómo podía su loco amor ser correspondido? Sintió ganas de gritar de alivio, de desesperación y de una tremenda soledad. Un fantasma le confesó que sentía lo mismo, pero no se podía hacer mucho. Y todavía tenía ese dejo de incomodidad, como si algo estuviese fuera de lugar. También estaba el hecho de que fuera su culpa que el espíritu de Tadashi todavía estuviese en este mundo y no en el paraíso, o reencarnando, o lo que se prefiera.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Tenía que ayudarlo a irse de ese lugar y encontrar la paz. El destino no había fabricado ese encuentro para que Hiro cumpliese su amor, sino para que su hermano partiese de una buena vez. Y él lo haría, su egoísmo no podía llegar tan lejos y no se antepondría a la felicidad de Tadashi.

-Dime… ¿qué debo hacer?- Hiro miró a su hermano, tratando de infundirle confianza. Ya no se veía tan grande e inalcanzable, ahora el menor había crecido, era ya casi un adulto y… entendía cosas que antes no. Tadashi pareció comprender a qué se refería, pues asintió tristemente, como avergonzado.

-Ámame.


	2. Una última vez: segunda parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segunda parte de mi fantabuloso two-shot! Espero que les guste.

Hiro se apresuró a entrar nuevamente en el edificio, sus pies temblando a cada paso que daba. No se terminaba de creer lo que acababa de hacer. Y mucho menos lo que pensaba hacer. El “ámame” de Tadashi podía significar muchas cosas. Bien, pues a Hiro (o a sus hormonas), les había sonado a algo en particular. No por nada de su mano tiraba una pequeña bolsa, llena de cosas necesarias para… dios, si hasta le daba vergüenza pensarlo. Lo que iba a hacer con el fantasma de su hermano. Esperaba que se refiriese a eso, pues su ya de por sí maltratado orgullo quedaría reducido a trizas al aparecerse allí con lubricante y condones listos para la acción. Aún así, todo esto le olía peligrosamente a principios de esquizofrenia.

Y allí estaba Tadashi, sentado en el sillón de la entrada, mirando melancólicamente a ningún punto en particular. Hiro suspiró aliviado, al menos lo estaba esperando, como había prometido. Sonrió tontamente, recordando las veces en las que su hermano tenía que irlo a buscar a la escuela de pequeño, Hiro temía que se olvidase de él y que sus compañeros empezaran a molestarlo. Pero el mayor siempre estaba allí a la hora de salida, sin falta. Era un miedo absurdo.

Se sentó en el sillión, llamando la atención de Tadashi, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se quedaron mirando, sin saber qué hacer. Hiro cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había estado en esa situación antes y sospechaba que su hermano tampoco, pues lucía bastante incómodo. Temió que sus inseguridades fueran ciertas: nunca había tenido esa clase de intenciones con él y ahora parecía un pervertido que quería tener sexo con su hermano. Se encontró a sí mismo estando súbitamente consciente de sí mismo.

Sus manos empezaron a sudar, preso de una terrible ansiedad. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Era una locura y estaba mal se lo mirase por donde se lo mirase. Claro que para él lo convencional y las tradiciones nunca fueron de gran importancia. Desde que tenía memoria había sido distinto a los demás, en su manera de pensar, en su forma de actuar… esto le acarreó una dificultad para hacer amigos. Le costaba apegarse a las personas, pero una vez que lo hacía… se volvían indispensables para él. Como le pasó con Tadashi. Lo amaba, quería verlo de una forma distinta, quería que lo viese de una forma que sólo podía imaginar en sueños. Hasta ahora. Sólo sería una oportunidad. Respiró hondo y…

-Hiro… no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Podría encontrar otra manera de irme- Tadashi agarró el brazo de Hiro, volteándolo hacia él, la preocupación reflejándose en sus grandes ojos oscuros- Si hay algo que no quisiera, sería imponer mis sentimientos sobre ti. No podría perdonarme si llego a dañarte de alguna forma… - Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de amargura, como si hubiese tenido ya varias veces el mismo pensamiento.

El menor tardó en reaccionar ¿parecía que no quería hacerlo? ¿Era eso lo que inquietaba a Tadashi? Comenzó a reír, una risa de alivio. Su hermano parecía ser hasta peor que él leyendo señales. Porque prácticamente se lo quería violar. Tadashi lo miró confuso, seguramente pensando que el otro había adquirido una especia de trastorno psicológico en los años en los que no había estado presente.

Pero Hiro estaba extrañamente feliz, su hermano le había mostrado (solo un poco) un lado suyo que no era fácil de vislumbrar: el Tadashi inseguro, la parte de sí mismo que dudaba sobre esa moral inquebrantable. Era algo que siempre trataba de esconder, pero no engañaría a su hermano con esa falsa perfección. No esta vez. Aunque fuese por una noche, Hiro quería que se apoyase en él, que intentase aligerar la carga que traía sobre los hombros aún después de muerto. Tadashi terminó contagiándose de las escandalosas carcajadas del menor, sin entender demasiado por qué reía ¿acaso siempre tenía que tener una razón?

-Ya te he dicho que te amo ¿no te basta? La próxima vengo con flores y pido tu mano, a ver si entiendes que no soy de piedra y que… que te deseo- trató de sonar serio, pero el aire le faltaba. Una sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de su boca. Exageró su tono para que sonase maduro y condescendiente- Ya no tengo catorce años. Soy un hombre hecho y derecho- Y para demostrarlo se levantó del sillón, irguiéndose en todo lo que le daba su estatura promedio.

Conteniendo la risa, Tadashi lo siguió, revolviéndole el pelo, tan incontrolable como siempre. 

-Imposible ¿cuándo se volvió mi hermanito un señor tan distinguido?- Seguía siendo ligeramente más alto, pero sus aires de autocontrol y de madurez se veían algo trastocados por la batalla de emociones dentro de sí mismo. Se sintió feliz y culpable a la vez, no era como si pusiese evitarlo. Inhaló y exhaló -Hiro… gracias.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué g….?- No le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, pues ya tenía al mayor atacando sus labios furiosamente. Algo sorprendido por la repentina muestra de afecto, Hiro trató de seguir su ritmo, pero apartó ligeramente a su hermano una vez que lo oyó sollozar contra su boca. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, lucía débil, inseguro y… arrepentido. Inmediatamente, Hiro lo abrazó consternado y se tumbó en el sillón junto con él, tratando de calmarlo.

-No seas imbécil, no me des las gracias por algo con lo que he soñado por los últimos cuatro años. Sonríe, no todos tienen la gran oportunidad de hacerlo conmigo.

Y lo besó. Bien, esta vez. Lentamente, sin prisa, saboreándolo y sintiendo como miles de descargas lo sacudían como en una tormenta eléctrica. Hiro dejó que Tadashi tomase el control, que condujese a su lengua a su gusto, que lo rodease con los brazos, como si fuese a escapar en cualquier momento. Como si no quisiese estar allí. Hiro sentía la calidez y el amor que irradiaba Tadashi, pero su corazón era el único que se escuchaba latir. 

Eso de verdad estaba pasando. Era el momento. Vamos, Hiro, pensó él, lo has visualizado tantas veces dentro de tu cabeza, no puede ser tan difícil ¿no? Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en lo que podía salir mal. Estaba preocupado, temía no cumplir con las expectativas de Tadashi o las suyas propias. 

No hacía frío esa noche, y la vacía, moderna sala, combinada con la luz trémula de las lámparas incrustadas al techo, le daban al ambiente un inesperado aire de intimidad, como si el mundo entero se redujera a ellos, a su calor, a ese instante en el que se sentían capaces de todo.

Las manos de Tadashi se colaron debajo de la camiseta del menor, acariciándole la piel de la espalda, que empezaba a subir de temperatura, para luego tirar de la prenda hasta que el torso de Hiro quedó descubierto. Se quedó sorprendido de cuánto había crecido y madurado el otro. No era un Adonis musculoso y trabajado, pero así, esbelto como era, le pareció condenadamente adorable. Eso disminuyó un poco su culpabilidad. El menor no pudo sino sentir como se le subían aún más los colores al ver como lo miraba Tadashi, los ojos turbios y brillantes.

Temblando, juntó sus bocas, deseosos de expresar con sus cuerpos todo lo que sentían. El beso estaba ayudando a romper un poco esa terrible tensión, la lengua de Tadashi se movía más lenta que rápidamente sobre la de Hiro y en ese momento odió la calma de su hermano para hacer las cosas, dios, debería poder descontrolarse más. Ligeramente molesto, enredó sus dedos en los cortos mechones de Tadashi, presionándolo contra sí mismo, profundizando el beso. El mayor jadeó dentro de la boca de su hermano, mordiendo suavemente sus labios, bajando por la barbilla.

Hiro acarició la nuca y la espalda de Tadashi, mientras este bajaba por su cuello, lamiendo y acariciando cada pedazo de piel libre que encontrase, sus manos en la espalda baja, peligrosamente cerca del trasero de su hermano. Hiro se estremeció ante el toque y tragó saliva, sorprendiéndose cuando Tadashi mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Su miembro comenzaba a despertar dentro de su ropa interior, ya su cerebro no se molestaba en regañarlo ni en echarle en cara el qué dirían.

Manoteó torpemente hasta su bóxer, bajándoselo y dejando al descubierto su erección. Tadashi lo miró, sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago y la sangre fluía hasta cierta región de su cuerpo. El chico se veía tan… sensual, con la respiración agitada, la boca algo hinchada y claramente excitado. Sin darle tiempo de nada más que mirarlo rojo como un tomate, empujó a Hiro contra el sillón, lamiendo el ombligo del otro, que ahogó un sonido a medio camino entre un gemido y un suspiro. La piel sabía salada. Observó la dureza de Hiro, atreviéndose a lamer la punta, mientras su mano masturbaba la base, subiendo y bajando. Hiro sintió como una descarga de placer le recorría. Al cabo de un rato, el menor apartó a duras penas la cabeza del mayor.

-Si… sigues así… no aguantaré mucho- logró balbucear, incorporándose. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su excitación no había hecho más que incrementarse.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Tadashi, sacando de los pantalones la virilidad del otro, la cual estaba más que necesitada de atención, frotándolo contra el propio y masturbándolos a la vez. El mayor soltó un quejido de placer, mientras su hermano jadeaba contra su hombro.  
Alcanzó a duras penas la botella de lubricante, enseñándosela a Hiro, que se revolvía entre sus piernas. Este asintió apresurado, quería que siguiese y al mismo tiempo que no terminase nunca. Sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba y el mínimo roce lo hacía estremecerse, se recostó sobre el sillón, esperando a que Tadashi no fuese tan lento.

Vertió el lubricante directamente sobre el ano de Hiro. Estaba frío. Gruñó y se acomodó, intentando facilitarle el trabajo a su hermano, a tiempo que este metía un dedo en su entrada. Los músculos tensos de Hiro no se lo dejaron nada fácil, estaba demasiado nervioso, ni que decir sobre sí mismo. Temía que fuese muy doloroso para su hermano, no podía, simplemente había algo en su interior que le impedía lastimarlo, por muchas ganas que tuviese de empalarse hasta el fondo en él.

-Hiro, relájate…- Su voz era irregular e inusualmente ronca, pero llena de amor. Y de deseo.

Hiro trató de calmar su respiración, aflojando su presión sobre el dedo de su hermano, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Se aferró a la espalda de su hermano, mirándolo sin miedo, con una confianza inquebrantable.

Tadashi empezó a hacer movimientos rítmicos con su dedo, mientras masajeaba su propio miembro. Hiro le avisó que había encontrado su próstata con unos extraños quejidos y afianzando su agarre sobre él. El mayor no aguantaba más y esperaba que no doliese de esa forma.

Sacó a duras penas un par de condones de la bolsa, extendiéndolo sobre su miembro y el de su hermano. Hiro estaba temblando, sus manos crispándose alrededor de lo que encontrase. No podía pensar con claridad, esas sensaciones eran más fuertes de lo que creyó. Definitivamente no era lo mismo que masturbarse solo en casa, temiendo que lo descubriesen ¿qué importaba las estúpidas normas sociales si todo si aquello se sentía tan bien?

-A-apresúrate… Tadashi – su nombre era un gemido.

Tadashi metió lentamente la punta de su miembro con un quejido de placer, mientras el otro abría desmesuradamente los ojos. Eso era intenso, no tan doloroso como esperaba, pero intenso al fin. Trató de acostumbrarse y de encontrarle el placer a esa nueva sensación. Asintió hacia su hermano. Ya podía moverse. Y eso hizo, aunque era algo difícil controlarse en esa situación. El ritmo de sus embestidas se incrementó gradualmente, la presión de los músculos del otro disparando sensaciones a través de su pene cuando se introducía más fuerte. Quería más, necesitaba más. A Hiro se le nubló la mente, sintiendo como su miembro envuelto en látex comenzó a temblar. dejando escapar de su garganta toda clase de gemidos y suspiros. Alcanzó su miembro y lo masajeó.

Se aferró desesperadamente al cuerpo de su hermano, buscando con fervor más contacto, más placer, más de esa sensación que lo llenaba. Sus caderas y su mano se movían al ritmo de las embestidas de su hermano, instintivamente. Tadashi jadeaba, sintiendo como los músculos de su hermano se estrechaban entorno a su miembro. No podía, no aguantaba. Apenas logró salirse de dentro de Hiro para correrse. A pesar de estar muerto, sentía como si acabase de correr una maratón.

Hiro se separó de su Tadashi casi al mismo tiempo, curvando la espalda hacia atrás, preso de un placer enorme mientras el orgasmo le llegaba como arrastrado por una gran ola, agitado y sudoroso. Lo dejó mareado y desorientado. Alcanzó a sentir como su hermano se tendía a su lado y lo abrazaba, aún agitado por los últimos remezones de su corrida. Estaba satisfecho y feliz. Deseó que ese momento no terminase nunca. Antes de caer dormido, creyó oír a Tadashi susurrar.

-Te amo. Al fin estoy en paz…

 

De repente, Hiro se vio envuelto en llamas, sintiendo una desesperación tremenda “¡Profesor Callaghan! ¿Dónde está?” Se oyó decir. Tenía que encontrarlo y salir de allí rápido, o el edificio colapsaría. Pero lo supo, lo supo cuando una viga cayó del techo, bloqueándole el camino. Iba a morir, nunca escaparía de allí, la desesperación lo invadió, al tiempo que el lechoso humo se colaba por sus pulmones, haciéndolo toser, nublándole la vista. Había tantas cosas que aún no había hecho, tanto que no había dicho. Pensó en Hiro, en como lo quería, no podía abandonarlo de esa forma, lo amaba tanto, era tan importante que… el calor era horrible, difuminaba y le quemaba la piel. Sus nervios se sobrecalentaron e hizo frío, muchísimo frío. Lo último que pensó fue “Hiro”…

Después todo se fundió en un confuso negro.

Hiro despertó en el sillón del Tadashi Hamada Hall, ileso y completito. Semidesnudo, pero bien. Y solo. Abrió los ojos y notó la cara irritada allí donde las lágrimas habían surcado, claro, además del dolor en el trasero. Ese sueño, había sido horrible ¿eso era lo que había sentido su hermano?… pero era extraño, no podía dejar de sonreír, con un rastro de calidez todavía alojado en su pecho. Tuvo la sensación de que ese calor nunca se iría. Eso era su hermano, amor. Y finalmente podría descansar.

Ahora ya no había dudas, ni inseguridades, ni remordimiento. No necesitaba superarlo, solo aceptarlo, que lo amó y que ya no estaba. No podía creer que el mayor, incluso después de muerto, lo había ayudado. Mientras se vestía recogió la gorra de Tadashi, dispuesto a salir pronto del edificio. Pensó que de ahora en adelante solucionaría sus problemas él solito.

Aquella había sido la última vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Volviste ha llegar hasta el final! No me mates por el final XD. Traté de no dejar ningún cabo suelto, aunque eso signifique volver a matar a Tadashi. Acepto críticas constructivas, destructivas, planes de asesinato, amenazas, propuestas de matrimonio (?).

**Author's Note:**

> Guau, llegaste hasta el final ¡qué bien! Déjame un comentario, así sé tu opinión sobre esto. Prometo que habrá lemon en el próximo XD.


End file.
